


New

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Divorce, Single Parents, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony just wants to start over after the divorce. So, he moves Harley and Peter to a new school where the parents won't make snide remarks about the divorce. Even though none of them like anything new. There he meets Stephen Strange the school nurse. Who knows maybe new things aren't so bad after all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't wanna go!" Peter screams from his car seat. Little legs kicking against the seat in front of him angrily and Tony sighs and rubs his eyes... Sleep clinging to his lashes.

"I know Petey Pie... I'm sorry, but Daddy needs you to be a big brave man and try out this new school. The reviews say it's really good," Tony says as Harley wiggles Peter's stuffed spider to distract him.

"Wan Papa," Peter says and Tony feels a stab of guilt hit him in the heart as he watches his older son comfort the younger. He should have tried to reason with Steve more. Tried to keep him, maybe then he wouldn't have left him for Bucky. 

Maybe he would have been enough. 

"I know buddy, but Papa can't be here right now. Do you think you can be a big boy for me and Harls? Tony asks and Peter's lower lip wobbles a little but he nods.

"That's my Petey Pie. I hear this school has a big slide," Tony says and his son's face immediately brightens.

"Swide?"

"Yeah a slide. And tell you what, when we get there you can go down it," Tony says and parks the car. There's still twenty minutes before the doors open so they move around back to the school yard and see a bunch of kids there playing.

"Daddy?" Peter asks pulling on his pants.

"Yeah bud? Wanna slide?"

"Bawoom," Peter says doing a little dance.

"Oh boy...okay hold on," Tony says and goes over to a man chatting with another man in a wheelchair.

"Excuse me? Is there somewhere I can take this little guy for a bathroom?" Tony asks the men.

"Daddy! Don't twell them that!" Peter squeaks turning red.

"You might be able to take him to the coffee shop across the street," the one in the wheelchair says.

"Thanks, Harley! Can you come over here?" Tony calls and his son jogs over.

"We're going to head over to the coffee shop. I need you to carry Peter's backpack," Tony says and Harley nods and it's a quick walk to the shop and he settles Peter on the seat and then washes the toddlers hands and dries them with a towel instead of the air dryer.

Peter hates loud noises.

When they get back the two men are still there and when he sets Peter down his some take off into the crowd of children.

"Thanks," Tony says to the two men.

"Our pleasure. Our son is the same way. In such a rush to get places he forgets to use it before we leave. I'm Erik," the taller man says shaking hands.

"Charles," the one in the wheelchair says.

"Tony, and the little man was Peter, and the bigger one was Harley," Tony says.

"Are you new?" Charles asks.

"Yeah, I had to transfer them. Things at their old school were a little tense," Tony says.

"Understandable. What years are they?" Charles asks then blinks and says "Wanda...no hitting!" Without even looking.

"Wow."

"It's a sixth sense I have when those two are up to trouble," Charles says as the bell rings and Tony watches as a man with long blonde hair and a woman and man with long black hair come out and blow whistles and stands under the class numbers and the kids run over and get into lines Peter hiding all the way on the end.

Tony sighs and watches his sons head inside and then heads towards the parking lot with the other parents and he hopes Peter will be able to make it through the day at this new school.

Because he can't go back to the old one. Not now and maybe not ever and it's all Tony's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is working in his workshop when his phone rings and he sees the number of the new school and his heart begins hammering in his chest so hard that he has trouble breathing as he answers the phone.

"Hello?" Tony asks his voice several octaves higher than normal.

"Hello is this Dr. Stark?" A woman on the other end of the phone says.

"Yes...is everything ok?"

"The nurse asked me to call you, there's been an incident with one of your son..." Tony doesn't hear the rest he's running for his car.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Tony says as he takes off towards the school, thankful for the the practically non-existent traffic of a Wednesday afternoon.

He gets to the school in ten minutes and signs in at the desk before being taken to the nurse's office by the secretary. He can hear Peter chattering happily away and his stomach clenches at the idea that Harley got hurt.

"Daddy!" Peter squeals when Tony rounds the corner and Tony sees him covered in Band-Aids with four other children his age sitting next to him and Harley.

"Petey, Harley, is everything okay?" Tony asks and they nod.

"He jumped off the play structure and some pretty bad cuts," Harley says.

"But he is fine now," a deep male voice says and Tony turns to look and does a double take because the man standing there is extremely hot.

"I'm sorry who are you?" 

"Dr. Stephen Strange. The school nurse. I treated your son," the man says and Tony relaxes a little.

"Thank you. I'm glad he's okay. Peter what have I said about jumping off things?"

"Not to... I'm sowwy Daddy," Peter says and Tony hugs him close. Peter holds him tight.

"If Peter was fine then why was I called? Not that I'm complaining but I did nearly have a heart attack when I got the call," Tony says setting Peter back in his little plastic seat.

"He refused to go back to class until you met his new friends," Strange says with a fond but exasperated smile on his face.

"Okay kiddo. Introduce them and then get your butt back to class. Harley what are you even doing here?"

"Mr. LO gave me a pass to come keep him company," Harley says.

"Mr. LO is the best. He showed us how to fake sick so we could keep Peter company...oops I wasn't supposed to tell that," one of the boys says.

"Don't worry Ned I won't tell. I can use the knowledge as a shield during April Fool's Day," Strange says.

"Mr. Lo?" Tony asks.

"There are three Odinsons here. Thor, Loki and Hela. So to distinguish them Loki gets called LO, his initials," Strange explains.

"Oh," Tony says.

"Daddy this is Ned, Michelle, Harry and Shuri!" Peter says excitedly pointing to each child.

"Nice to meet you. Now butts to class," Tony says and watches the children march out the door.

"If you want you can wait in here until school lets out. It's only forty minutes. By time you would get back work it would be time for you to come back here and get them," Strange says.

"No that's fine. I left the car running in case I needed to rush one of them to the hospital," Tony says evacuating the nurse's office and definitely not running to his definitely not running car.

"Get yourself together Tony. You do not need another man in your life right now. Things are too chaotic to begin with. You will not make it worse goddamnit," Tony says and takes a couple of calming breaths and waits for the kids to be let out.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you met the nurse huh. What do you think?" Erik asks as they lean against their cars waiting for the kids.

"He's a doctor. Why is he a school nurse?" Tony asks.

"His hands were badly damaged during an accident. This is the only medicine he can safely practice."

"That sucks. I can't imagine not being able to do the one thing I love," Tony says rubbing his chest where his pacemaker is.

"Neither can I. When Charles had his accident I was terrified that he would never come out of his depression. I'm glad that Strange was able to," Erik says and his twins come out and they get buckled in in mere minutes. 

It's like magic.

Tony watches them leave and then turns when he hears a tiny voice. 

"Daddy! Daddy! I made soooo many new friends. Everyone is super nice!" Peter says excitedly as he climbs into his car seat.

"I remember. I met them today," Tony says reaching for the bandaid the nurse put on Peter's scrape.

"Daddy no. I wike the bandaid. It has dinos," Peter says excitedly and Tony chuckles.

"Alright bud. You can keep that one on a little longer. We might even still have some spider ones at home," Tony says and Peter's eyes go round with excitement.

"How about you Harley. Did you make any friends?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, there's this one kid in my class he seems okay," his son says and Tony looks at him feeling a little worried but Harley gives him a confident smile so Tony relaxes.

"Daddy! Dr. Stwange!" Peter says slapping Tony's head so he'll look. Tony turns and sees the man in question walking across the lot stopping to talk with various students.

"He magic!" Peter says watching the man produce a set of fake flowers from his sleeve and Tony ruffles Peter's head.

"Maybe if you behave this week we can work some of our magic in my lab," Tony says.

"Oh yes daddy Pwease!" Peter says and then waves and Tony turns to see Strange standing there.

"Hey there," Tony says.

"Hey," Strange says.

"Hi Dr. Stwange!" Peter says.

"Hello Peter. Do try not to jump off things again. You'll miss all the fun your class has in store," Strange says and Tony bristles a little.

How dare this stranger say things like that to his son!

"I'm sowwy Dr. Stwange," Peter says and Tony opens his mouth to say something to strange but it dies on his lips as he can see the man is looking at Peter in general concern not the concern of Tony's parenting style.

"Well I'll let you be on your way," Strange says and heads away.

"Okay evil minions onwards to ice cream!" Tony says.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy?" Tony hears a little voice say from his door. He's sitting up in bed scrolling through messages about work and when his new design will come. 

He has no idea. He hasn't had inspiration for a design since Steve...

Nope not going there.

"What's up Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater?" Tony asks as his son comes running and hops up into the bed.

"I worried about Dr. Strange," he says snuggling into the blankets and tossing a ball to Dum-E. The robot whirls happily and zooms after it.

"No ball in the house," Tony says then adds, "why are you worried?"

"His hands shake a lot. He has twouble holding things," Peter says snuggling into his pillow.

"I'll see what I can do," Tony says kissing his younger son's head as he falls asleep and then takes him to his bedroom tucking him into bed.

"You're my hero daddy," Peter says then settles back down to sleep. Tony bites his lip to keep from crying and then steps out and hears Harley talking on the phone to Steve.

"Look Pops, I'm sorry but what you did to Dad was bad. You hurt him and I'm upset you did that to him. So no. I don't want to go to a baseball game with you," He hears Harley say and then the slam of the phone.

"Hey kiddo," Tony says going into his room. 

"Hey Dad. You heard me didn't you?" Harley says.

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm not apologizing to him," Harley says.

"I'm not going to make you. The way you're feeling is completely acceptable and I'll never tell you your emotions are not valid. But...I need to know that you are actually angry at him and not just pretending so as not to hurt me," Tony asks sitting on the bed with Harley.

"I am mad at him for hurting you. I love you both. You're both my parents but he hurt you and I'm mad at him for doing it," Harley says staring at his hands.

"Okay kid, just know if you want to hang out with him you can. I won't be upset," Tony says.

"I know dad..." Harley says.

"What's wrong?" 

"The school is having career day tomorrow...I was wondering if you could come?"

"Of course!" Tony says. Normally they always have Steve go since kids idolize firefighters. Tony has always wanted to go to one.

"Thanks," Harley says and Tony puts him to bed and then goes to his lab. He's going to make this the best career day ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony takes a deep breath and and turns around to look at Harley.

“Harls, are you sure you want me to do your Career Day? It’s Papa’s day off. He can do it...if that’s what you want,” Tony says looking over at the bag of things he built for the demonstration. He’d be heartbroken but he’d do anything his sons want him to do.

“I want you to do it,” Harley says trying for has to be the millionth time to peek into the bad.

“Then no peeking Mister,” Tony says and they pull into the parking lot. Harley climbs out and then helps Tony get Peter unhooked from his car seat. Tony slings the bag over his shoulder and Takes the boys hands as they walk through the parking lot.

“Good morning Tony. I see you have also been selected for career day,” Charles says and walking next to him is a boy with a manic smile who doesn’t seem able to sit still. 

“Hey Charles. Who’s this? I thought you only had Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna?” Tony asks as the boy tickles Peter making him giggle.

“Erik and I are both Foster parents. Often times we have trouble letting go of the children so we just keep adopting and adopting. There are quite a few of our children in Harley’s class. The twins and Lorna are from a previous marriage of Erik’s,” Charles says and Peter perks up.

“Yous adopted too?” Peter asks with big round eyes and Tony smiles. Peter has never met another adopted child before, aside from Harley. It’ll do him good to meet more.

“Yeah, I’m Wade by the way. Wanna play some time?” Wade asks and Peter nods.

“Ah Professor Xavier, Dr. Stark, how good of you to come. I am Mr. Odinson the younger. Most of my students call me Mr. LO. The other parents are waiting in the lounge,” Harley’s teacher says.

“If it is all the same to you I would like to wait until Peter’s teacher comes to collect the class,” Tony says not wanting to leave his son in the yard alone.

“Thor will be quite some time As he will be hosting his science unit outside today. I believe they will be catching butterflies,” Mr. Odinson says.

“If you want, I can have Erik watch Peter when he gets here with Wanda and Pietro. I took the second to fifth graders today,” Charles says.

“Who took the older students?” Tony asks curiously.

“My brother-in-law Hank takes the middle schoolers and my sister Raven takes the High Schoolers. Logan takes the kids that wanted to go to a more focused school since his daughter already goes there…”

“Logan? I’ve met him. Good dude, a little rough and tumble but when you see him with the kids it’s hysterical. Peter once helped Laura paint his nails,” Tony says and Charles laughs and doesn’t stop Erik has arrived with the two squirming kindergartners. 

“Erik could you watch Peter and make sure he makes it to the teacher safely?” Charles asks and Erik eyes Peter wearily but nods. Peter giggles and sits down with his spider book. The minute Erik sets the twins down they take off in different directions.

Tony follows Harley and Charles into the school building and then up to the classroom and floor lounge and sit there while Harley and Wade go to their classroom. Tony looks around at the various parents gathered.

“Hello, my name is Carol Danvers, and you are?” A blonde woman asks a smile on her face.

“Tony. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” Tony says and they make small talk amongst themselves waiting for Mr. Odinson to get them one at a time.

“So, what do you do Tony?” Carol asks.

“I am the head of R&D at Stark Industries,” Tony says.

“Just the head of R&D?” Charles asks. 

“Yes, I made my friend Pepper the CEO. I am better suited for R&D anyway,” Tony says.

“So you build robots and other things?” 

“Yes, sometimes phones and computers. Fancier cars, all that fun stuff,” Tony says.

“You must be a hit at career days,” Carol says.

“Actually this is my first one. Harley usually asks his other father to do career days. Kids love firefighters,” Tony says softly and there must be something in his face because the other parents are looking at him like they are trying to figure him out.

“Oh… Good morning everyone,” a voice says and Tony turns to see Dr. Strange standing there staring directly at him and barely glancing at the other parents around him.

“Good morning,” they each say and Tony waits until Strange is a little ways down the hall before walking down towards him and softly calling his name.

“Can I help you Mr. Stark?” Strange asks.

“Peter told me your hands shake,” Tony says and winces when Strange’s face completely closes off. Tony has never been good with understanding people. He’s better with machines. Strange starts to turn and leave but Tony grabs his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you and I’m definitely not trying to pity you. But, you were so gentle with Peter. His last school nurse would yell at him when he would jump off things and it really did a number on his self confidence and you were so kind to him and Peter likes you a lot and well...here,” Tony says shoving the wrapped box into Strange’s chest before running off when he hears Mr. LO calling his name to do his display for career day.

“Okay class settle down,” Odinson says and Tony takes his place in front of the class and memories of his own school years flooding his senses until he takes a deep, settling, breath.

“Hi kids. My name is Mr. Stark and I am going to talk to you about Research and Development. Who here has seen those robo balls on TV?” Tony asks. 

Every single hand in the class raises their hands.

“Perfect. Well before that Ball gets sent to manufacturers they are built, tested, designed, and tweaked in a Mad Scientist’s lab until they are ready for you kids to play with. Does everyone know what a robot is?” Tony asks and several kids make beep boop noises and Tony smiles and reaches into his bag and pulls out the basic AI he built for today and sets him on the table and uses his phone to play music. The bot lights up and begins to dance to the beat of the music and the kids giggle hysterically. Tony smiles and picks the bot up and into the palm of his hand and hands it to the teacher.

“Here you go. A special gift for the room. He’ll dance to any music you put in and he is solar powered,” Tony says and then turns back to the class.

“Now about those robo balls that Stark Industries is selling. Does anyone have one?” Tony asks even though he already knows the answer. They shake their heads sadly and Tony knows the stores have been out of stock for months.

“Weeeeeeell I just so happen to have thirty of them right here in this bag. I guess I could be persuaded to give them to you guys...If you agree to behave for Mr. LO for the whole year and on the condition that you get them at the end of the day and never bring them to school,” Tony says and small heads are nodding so face Tony is shocked they don’t have whiplash. 

Tony grins and hands the bag to Mr. Lo who winks at him with a grin.

“Alright class, let us thank Mr. Stark,” Loki says and Tony grins and leaves so Charles can take his turn. A look at his watch tells him there’s still quite a bit left to the day of the so he begins to make his way to the school exit only for someone to grab his arm, making him jump and he turns and looks and Strange is standing there, wearing the gloves that Tony had made for him, and looking at the ground.

“We need to talk,” Strange says and Tony follows him into the office. 

Who knows what’s about to happen.


End file.
